Stop Tormenting Me
by Jerkles
Summary: One night Bonnie goes missing. What will happen, when Damon goes for her search and founds her all messed and fed up! (The worst summary I've ever read in my 16 years of existing on this planet!)


"Stefan, have you seen Bonnie?" Elena called coming downstairs.

"No, what is it?" he said with concern n his forest green eyes.

"I can't find her" she replied with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom. Did you check?" Meredith stated from the couch, without taking her eyes from a magazine in her hands.

"I've checked everywhere. She went to sleep a few minutes ago, even her slippers are here" She said with shaking voice, running her hand through her golden hair. Stefan walked to her and wrapped his arms around her in a soothing manner.

"Where do you think she might be?" Matt said standing up. Meredith put the magazine away and intently gazed at what Elena had to say.

"Who might be where, Mutt?" Another voice cut in. Damon appeared in his typical black attire, leaning into a doorframe and folding his arms.

"Damon, we can't find Bonnie" Elena turned her lapis lazuli eyes glistering with worry to him.

_God, she's beautiful… wait, what?_

"She's gone" Meredith stated coldly. Damon tensed though tried to hide his worry.

"We need to go find her" Saint Stefan said in his heroic voice. "Elena will go with me"

"It's so late, she's probably somewhere sitting alone and crying, poor thing" Elena mumbled about to cry.

"Matt you go with Meredith and…"

"I'll go on my own" Damon quickly finished Stefan's sentence and disappeared. He walked around the dark town, but the little red-headed psychic was nowhere to be found.

_Oh, red bird what did you got yourself into this time_

Damon thought but then suddenly he felt her energy and headed where his instincts were telling him to go. In a mere second he found himself somewhere in the park, on a clearing. As he looked closely he saw _his_ little bird lying on the grass under the glimmering moon. She was looking up at it with a sad smile, still in her night gown, bare feet. She looked even more innocent.

_A true maiden…_

"I know you're there, Damon" She suddenly stated calmly and turned her doe like eyes to him. He hadn't even noticed that he was just standing there and staring at her figure. When he finally moved he approached and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here, red bird?" Damon asked after moment of silence.

"I-I just wanted to get away for a while. I'm so tired" she sighed softly.

"From what exactly? I thought it was peace time finally?" Damon asked with a smirk. Ignoring his smirk she sat up and gaining her courage looked through his jet-black eyes. Those eyes. Hungry, insatiable eyes. She could look in them for life time. Reading her thoughts, Damon's smirk deepened. He knew about her 'secret' crush, it quite amused him even.

"Maybe, that's the point. I've reached my peek, and it's time for me to stop. End my journey; I've given everything I could to save this town, Elena…" Clutching her head a small whimper escaped her lips and she ran her hand though her scarlet curls. "Sometimes I wish, I was cold-blooded like Meredith, it's so much easier"

"What's easier?" Damon asked above a whisper

"Everything. She's like a rock, nothing can hurt her. And me? I'm just a sweet, little, naïve Bonnie" She said on the edge of tears. Silence fell once again. But Damon soon spoke up.

"Why did you really run away, Songbird?" He asked softly, he knew that something was up. Another whimper was heard.

"Please, stop it. Please" she whispered.

"Stop what?" Damon asked confused.

"Stop tormenting me. I just can't take it anymore." she wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her head. Damon sighed; he didn't know what to do in situations like this. He wanted to help her, but how? So he said what he could say.

"It's better if we go home, red bird" he stated awkwardly. Suddenly Bonnie sprang up and said more spat.

"Stop telling me what to do or what not to do! I'm tired of you treating me like I'm some dumb child. I've changed. I'm not that silly girl who once thought that been choked to death was romantic. Now I think that once some guy tries to strangle you in your sleep, you should just end him so he can't harm you and your friends anymore, despite of his pretty face. . I've grown. Though it had brought me nothing but misery" As Damon stared up at her, he saw as her brown eyes for a second turned into a dark shade of red. "But you know what? Sometimes, I think, you're not so different from me. Does it depress you? To know just how alone you really are?" The surprise soon faded from his eyes as he groaned warningly.

"I think, you've forgotten who're you talking to, red bird!" Bonnie wiped a tear that had betide her and sat back on the grass.

"Sorry! You know, when I went to sleep, it just hit me. I'm unhappy Damon. And I haven't been for quite some time." she started with sad face looking up at the dotted sky. "I'm lost. I'm like a butter that has been scraped over too much bread." then her eyes shifted to her feet "Have you ever felt like you don't know what's going on anymore. Like you don't care about anything anymore. You've lost motivation to do anything. Your mind is set on too many things that you are confused about your feelings, and you can't explain how you feel either. The feeling of emptiness and feeling that barely anyone is there for you, feeling that no one understands you anymore. And it seems like there is nothing to look forward to anymore" Few tears escaped her beautiful doe like eyes. Suddenly him kissing Elena stood before her eyes. She let out a little sob. . Then suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapping around her, and she could help but weep clinging to him for dear life. Damon felt his heart breaking in two at this sight. When she lifted her head up, her eyes red and fluffy from crying, with a sad smile she caressed his face with the back of her palm.

"But after a moment, I look at you and I…I'm home. I want you, nothing else, just you. To look at me the way I look at you. If I had a flower for every time I think of you… I could walk though my garden forever" She whispered close to his lip. That's when he lost it. Without a second thought he locked their lips. Moaning Bonnie circled her small arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, not wanting to ever let him go.

_She tastes so sweet, like heaven. Why does it feel so right_?

He thought while deepening the kiss. Lying on his back, he pulled her with him. Straddling him, she entangled her fingers in his raven black hair, while roaming her other hair over his chest. Rolling them over Damon lost his hand in her beautiful curls and caressed her sides. Eventually from the lack of oxygen they had to pull away, but that didn't stop him from moving to her neck and jaw. He nibbled, sucked and licked while Bonnie moaned his name, throwing her head back and clutching his silk hair.

"I love you" As soon as these three words came out of Bonnie' mouths, Damon looked up from her neck and stared in her eyes so full of love, innocence, warmth… Closing his eyes he clashed his mouth to her with another breath-taking kiss. She loved him? He knew about her crush, but didn't know that things were this serious but strangely it brought him a strange feeling of… happiness. The desire in him rose with every second. Bonnie gasped in the mind-blowing kiss, they had shared kisses before but none of them were like this. It was full of passion, lust, possessiveness, desire and yet so soft and gentle.

Just when things were getting very steamy his phone went off. Barely pulling away from her sweet lips he barked to the calling person

"What?"

"_Have you found her?_" Stefan's voice asked from the second end. Smirking, Damon looked down at the red headed beauty beneath him with swollen lips, trying to look everywhere but him.

"Yes, I've found her" he stated smugly and winked at blushing Bonnie.

"Ok then. Come home quickly. Elena's going crazy from worry" Rolling his onyx eyes, Damon hung up.

"Ready to go home, little red bird?" he asked with a toothy grin. His arms still wrapped around her possessively, her leg over his hip. Bonnie's face got red like tomato, as she nodded quietly. When they untangled from each other, with his hands on his hips, Damon looked down on her bare feet.

"Well we go a problem there. Come on get on my back" he stated turning his back to her and kneeling.

"D-Don't worry I-It's not necessary I can walk by m-myself" She tried to reason with him stepping back.

"I said get on" His voice boomed. Sighing defeated she awkwardly got on him. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and Damon took hold of her legs. From the contact shiver ran down her spine. Hiding her face in his neck, she expected that they would run with his vampire speed, but when he started to walk with human's pace, she asked:

"We won't run?" Damon chuckled at her innocence. His deep voice caused goose bumps to appear on her fair skin.

"Why run, it's such a great night" Smiling, she let her chin rest on his shoulder. She didn't want to go back.

When they reached the boarding house, Damon carefully laid Bonnie on the floor, as her friends ran and hugged her.

"Where were you Bonnie?" asked Meredith pulling away.

"Are you out of your mind, Bon?" Matt said with a frown.

"You have no idea how much you scared us" Elena crushed her into a hug.

"I'm OK, Elena" Bonnie said with a giggle "Damon found me" Pulling away from Bonnie, Elena approached Damon and circled her arms around him. Immediately, Damon wrapped his strong arms around her waist tightly, while staring at Stefan with a smug smirk, but without noticing a crushed expression on Bonnie's features.

"Here he goes again" mumbled Meredith.

As they went to the living room Meredith and Elena sat on each side of Bonnie, while Matt and Stefan talked and Damon was just looking out of the window.

"Thank God, you're alright Bonnie. It was the worst feeling on the planet to open the door and find you missing. I was so afraid for you" Elena held Bonnie's hands.

"I think, one of the worst feelings is realizing you don't mean s much to someone as you thought you did. Then you just feel stupid, because you may have looked desperate about caring too much" Bonniw mumbled to herself, eyes glued to a carpet under her small feet.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Bonnie, are you sure you're alright?" Meredith asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired" She said chuckling nervously and scratching her head. "I better go have some rest. Good night everybody" she said and stood up rushing upstairs. Damon clenched his fist at his sides. He knew Bonnie got upset because of him. But he just could do anything, going after Elena had become a habit. His dark eyes moved to the stairs where just a minute ago his little baby bird headed. After an hour everybody went to sleep. Except for Damon. He tossed and turned for hours. Then he suddenly remembered the scene in the park. He didn't even realize when he started to smile. He could still feel her hands tangled in his hair, her sweet lips, and her body melting against his.

_It felt so good, so right. _

He just loved the way she moaned his name. Loved. Loved? He loved? Frowning he sat up and leaned into the head board, rubbing his temples. What if he loved her? But was that even possible? He'd been after Elena as long as he could remember. But this little song bird had changed everything. Her sad face caused a terrible ache in his chest, but her smile lightened everything. Could it be real that he was in love with her? He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard something from downstairs. Yanking sheets away he stood up and headed down. When he looked around he saw a dim light coming from the kitchen. Without a sound he went it, and what he saw not only surprised him, he just froze.

Bonnie sat at the table with a piece of chocolate cake and a bottle of...

_Is that Vodka?_

"Why can't somebody look at me the way I look at this cake?" she mumbled a bit tipsy.

"Believe me, you're quite delicious" Damon said with a smirk and sat next to her.

"God, you deserve an Oscar for that performance" She sighed and took a huge gulp from the bottle.

"I'm sorry" Damon whispered so lowly she barely heard it.

"You can't force them to love you or want you but one day you'll make them realize what they lost" she mumbled. "Can that be true?

"Have you ever wanted something so badly but you just know you're not gonna get it?" she said shaking her head."Oh wait don't answer that, I already know it. Golden Elena" she said with bitter laugh. "You're an expert in thing like this. What can you advise me?" She said looking at him with blurred eyes.

"Best way to not get your heart broken is to pretend you don't have one" He said playfully and took the bottle from her hands, taking a sip.

"And what if I can?" she challenged.

"You have to learn or you'll get hurt every single time" Damon said looking at his hands.

"The only thing I've learned is that maybe I should have stayed home tonight" she said with a sigh and with sliding her finger over the cream took it to her lips, in order, greasing it around her mouth. Leaning dangerously close Damon finally took her mouth. Bonnie took his face in her small hands and pulled away.

"If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me" she said and leaned her forehead into his. "It hurts so much, to smile every time just to stop the tears from falling. At some point you will realize that you have done too much for someone, that the only next possible step to do is to stop. Leave them alone. Walk away. It's not like you're giving up, and it's not like you shouldn't try. It's just that you have to draw the line of determination from desperation. What is truly yours would eventually be yours and what is not, no matter how hard you try, will never be" Damon knew that she was talking about them both. "But don't lose your dignity and self-respect trying to make people love and appreciate you, when they just aren't capable" she finished with cold tone and stood up. But when she was about to leave the room, Damon caught her wrist and said with pleading voice.

"Bonnie"

"Why? Why are you so greedy Damon?" She asked with hushed tone. "You have no right to just come and go s you please. You have no right to fuck up my life"She turned to him and punched as hard as she could but he stood still.

"Bonnie, I love you" He said holding her upper arms, while she shook her head, tears streaming down her beautiful doe like eyes. Suddenly she froze and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" She murmured, shaken.

"I love you, red bird. I love your smile, your eyes, your voice, laugh, warmth, existence. I'm in love with you!" He didn't let her say anything and crushed his lips to her. Without hesitation Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving no space between them. He sat her up on the counter and stood between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. He moved from her lips to her neck while caressing her legs. Bonnie closed her eyes and let a moan escape her lips, as her hands got lost under his shirt. In a blur they appeared in his bedroom, as he slammed the door closed. Gently lying her on the bed he kissed her. Then pulled away and stared at her warm brown eyes. Bonnie closed her eyes and brushed their lips, whispering:

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" He pecked her square on the lips and murmured against her lips.

"You can't, that's what makes it trust" Bonnie grinned up at him and pulled him to her "Someone's eager" Damon said with a chuckle and attacked her mouth, rolling them over, as her giggle ringed through the dark room.


End file.
